The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device package and a light emitting apparatus.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can form light sources using GaAs-based, AlGaAs-based, GaN-based, InGaN-based, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials.
Such an LED is packaged so as to be used as a light emitting device that emits light having various colors. The light emitting device has been used in various fields such as a lighting indicator, a character indicator, and an image displayer.